Real Life
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: For Lyra, writing meant that her one-sided love for Silver could be turned into a reality. Even if he didn't notice her, even if he had eyes for someone else, as long as she could write, Lyra was happy. But sometimes, real life can overlap the fictional one. (AU, LyraxSilver)


_Lips, hot and red. Kotone couldn't pull herself away._

 _She could feel something slipping within herself, giving up the desire to win. Giving up the desire to even fight back._

 _"What's this?" a voice purred into her ear as the lips retracted itself from hers. "Is our little Champion finally admitting….defeat?"_

 _The way he drawled out his words and the way his red eyes lingered on hers made Kotone feel…helpless._

 _Before she could even answer, those lips were on her neck. She stifled a groan, her eyes watering as the lips pinched and pulled her skin. She could feel his hands beginning to pull at her clothes, as if it was a nuisance. She yelped as the cold air began to touch her light skin, prompting the red head to further sink his teeth into her neck._

 _"Silver!"_

Lyra had to push herself away from her computer. Her face felt warm and her fingers ached from typing so fast. A combined sense of pride and shame came over her as she read her written work.

As embarrassing as it was, she couldn't help but squeal silently as she reread her story.

What she had written was so…good. It made her heart beat faster and her mind could picture sweet little Kotone being kissed by her rival Silver. She sighed dreamily.

What a wonderful story.

 **XXX**

"It's so perverted!"

Lyra couldn't help but blush as she heard a couple of students gossip about the infamous "Marsh-mallow."

"I mean, the way she writes about Silver and Kotone is cute, but it's written so….graphic."

"It is! It is!" Another voice piped up. "Every time I read her stories, my boyfriend just looks at me and asks if I'm a masochist! A freakin masochist!" A loud sigh emanated from the girl. "I mean, sure it can be violent but…. it's so damn good."

A dreamy sigh escaped the trio. As for Lyra herself though, she just wanted to escape.

Was her story really that….perverted? She didn't think it was. She was simply writing down passionate scenarios that everyone thought about….right?

In all her romance novel reading, anime watching, and couple observing, to be passionate was what everyone wanted but was too shy to express.

So….what was wrong with expressing it through her writing?

"But you know it is kind of strange…."

"Hm? What?"

"Isn't there a guy at this school named Silver?"

A cold rush of nervousness hit Lyra like a bullet the moment she heard the girl speak.

Yup, right now she _definitely_ wanted to escape.

 **XXX**

She had seen him on her first day at her new school.

As cliché and as stupid as it was, she had felt something…glow within herself when she saw him.

His red hair swaying back slightly, his frown slowing transforming into a small smile, and his sharp eyes held her spellbound.

Even though she didn't know him and even though he didn't know her, in that moment Lyra felt like they were the only two people in the world.

Yes, as cliché as it was, she fell in love at first sight.

But,

Only a moment after, she had her heart broken.

Because in that moment, that moment when that frown transformed into a smile, a girl had walked toward him.

That girl had caused that aura of fear around him to just vanish.

That girl had caused those eyes to soften.

That girl…..was someone he was in love with.

Lyra had blinked away tears as she realized this.

As fast as her first love had been, her first heartbreak lasted for much longer than a moment.

 **XXX**

 _"I want you to only look at me Silver."_

 _He remained stoic as ever, not even glancing up as Kotone moved closer to him._

 _"Silver." she whispered, touching him lightly on his shoulder. "I just-"_

 _A flash of pain ran through her wrist as Silver, quick as lightening, grabbed onto to it with an iron grip._

 _"Silver….?" she asked, trying to mask her pain with confusion._

 _"Just shut up." he whispered, pulling her forward. He kissed her, never loosening his grip. A muffled sound came from Kotone yet it was stopped as Silver stroked her back._

 _"That's what you get," he said, pulling away from her suddenly and releasing her wrist, "For being such a selfish girl."_

Lyra sighed and closed her laptop.

Really, what in the world was wrong with her? How could she, Lyra, write something so…so…..

She shook her head. Damn her and her love feels. Or "broken love feels" as she liked to call it to herself.

Another sigh escaped her lips.

"It's your fault you know." she whispered, looking up at the bright piercing sun. It warmed her body as she sat on the park bench with a laptop on her lap.

"It's your fault damn it."

She closed her eyes.

 **XXX**

She wondered how long it would be until she could finally get him out of her head (and fantasies.)

There was nothing healthy about what she was doing. In fact, wasn't what she was doing a breech of privacy? Stalker-ish? Just plain rude?

She sighed as she walked out of the school building into the cloudy afternoon. If only something could shock her into forgetting about him. If only something could happen to her, something so drastic, that her feelings could be changed. Heck, she'd feel better if someone just threw a bucket ice water on her. Maybe that would help clear her mind a little.

"Incoming!"

Though she had only been imaging the last part, just a second later,

Lyra became soaked from head to toe.

"Yes! Direct hit!" a voice cried. "Victory is mine! Take that Crystal!"

Blinking droplets of water (and shock) out of her eyes, Lyra looked up. A boy, probably her grade, was looking down at her with a triumph smile and a bucket in his hands. The happy expression on the boy's face fell though as he realized that the girl he had attacked was not "Crystal."

"Crap." she saw him mutter. "Hey! You! I-I'm sorry! I thought you were-!"

Lyra turned away and continued on walking, ignoring the shouts of the boy and the squishing of her shoes. As much as she wanted to stomp up there and wring that boy's neck, she probably deserved a little ice bath after where her mind had been.

"Hey wait!" the boy called. In response, Lyra only walked faster. Yes, this was probably her comeuppance for daydreaming all the time. In fact, she should probably be thanking him. She had to get her head out of the clouds someday so…why not today?

A light tug on her arm forced Lyra to stop. Frowning and refusing to turn around, she said in a voice more harshly than she had intended, "Let go."

The hand stayed clamped around her arm, refusing to budge. Lyra tried again, "Let go…" she said, "Now."

The hand remained where it was. Lyra sighed. "Let go," she tried again. _"Please?"_ she added, turning around.

The blushing expression of Silver looked back at her. Her eyes widened.

Without a word, Silver let go of her arm, took off his school blazer and placed it over her shoulders.

"Don't walk around in a wet shirt." was all he said, buttoning the jacket closed. "Idiot." he added.

 **XXX**

 _Kotone hugged her arms around herself, trying to force the cold out of her body. She glanced over at her rival, noting the dark expression in his eyes._

 _"S-Silver?" she asked. With a sneer, Silver walked over to her and draped his dark jacket over her small frame._

 _"You weakling." he muttered. "Letting just a little cold bring you down." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he forced her into his chest._

 _"S-Silver? What are you-?"_

 _"Just shut up." she heard him say. "L-looking at your face right now just pisses me off okay?"_

 _Despite the cold, Kotone couldn't help but smile as she felt Silver's heartbeat suddenly rise beneath her face._

Lyra stared at her computer screen before slamming its screen shut.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" she mentally screamed, wanting to bang her head on the table.

She had to get these fantasies out of her system, some way or another.

 **XXX**

"Here."

She held out the blue blazer, trying not to look as nervous as she felt. "Thank you for letting me use it yesterday." she added.

Silver (the real Silver) nodded, taking back the article of clothing. The two stood in silence.

"I'm….sorry I acted like…that." Lyra said, playing with the buttons on her shirt. "I just…really didn't feel like-"

"It's cool." Silver said, cutting her off. "And I'm the one who should be apologizing anyway."

Lyra looked at him confused. "Why?"

An uncomfortable, embarrassed expression came over Silver's face. "It's just that I….saw the pigtails and thought you were Crystal so…."

"So…?' Lyra asked, confused at his sudden hesitance. To her surprise, a blush began spreading across Silver's cheeks

"So….I told Gold to dump water on you." he finished. He coughed, and looked away guiltily. "It's this stupid competition those two are having." he muttered. "Gold said that if I helped him he would help me in return."

"The bucket kid?" Lyra asked. Silver nodded.

"Sorry." he said again. Despite his apology, Lyra couldn't help but give him a soft smile.

"At least he didn't drop the bucket on my head." she said. "That would've been a real problem."

"I would have strangled him if he did." Silver muttered.

This time, Lyra couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped her lips.

 **XXX**

 _"Hey Kotone."_

 _She turned around, confused at Silver's sudden silence. "What is it?" she asked._

 _Eyes downcast, Silver muttered under his breath, "Sorry."_

 _Kotone looked at him, confused. "Why are you apologizing?"_

 _As if he didn't hear her, Silver continued. "I'm sorry Kotone it's just that I-I….."_

 _Without another word, Silver looked up, marched straight towards Kotone, and hugged her._

 _"Silver….?" she asked, confused._

 _"Just let me stay like this." He muttered. "Please."_

"What are you doing?" a voice asked behind her.

With a small "eep!" Lyra slammed her laptop closed. "Nothing." She squeaked. "Nothing at all."

"Really?" the bemused expression of Silver looked down at her. Ever since the water incident, Lyra couldn't help but feel like she was bumping into Silver more and more. She saw him walk to school, she saw him in the cafeteria, she even saw him in the library. Soon, he began noticing her too and their encounters changed from simple "hellos" to actually sitting down and talking to each other.

This moment though was a very bad time to bump into Silver.

"Yes really Silver!" she said, her voice louder than she anticipated. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Sure Lyra." he said, ruffling her hair. "I'll keep your secret."

"What? What secret?" Lyra asked, panic shooting through her body. Silver grinned.

"That you like reading Marsh-mallow's work."

 **XXX**

 _"Are you in love with me or something?"_

 _The blush on Silver's face explained it all. Kotone grinned._

 _"I mean…" she said. "If you really loved me you would say it." More silence from Silver's end. "If you don't say anything, I guess I could always go to Lance and ask him if he loves-"_

 _"No way in hell," Silver suddenly said, reaching forward and grabbing Kotone's hand. "Am I letting you go near the ex-champion freak." Leaning forward he whispered,_

 _"You're mine."_

"It's weird to see you not wearing your school uniform."

Lyra looked up and smiled, quickly shutting off her phone and hiding it in her bag. "I could say the same for you too Silver." she said, noting the black shirt that complemented his blue jeans very nicely. The two were meeting up in a café that Silver's sister part-timed at.

His sister.

The one that she thought was his girlfriend turned out to be his sister.

The person who had caused that solemn expression to transform was his sister. The one who could make Silver smile was his sister.

And the one Silver was in love with was…. his sister.

 **XXX**

 _"She's nothing to me Kotone. Absolutely nothing!"_

 _Kotone couldn't look at him. No, she wouldn't look at him. Not after what she had seen. Not after what she had heard._

 _"But you two are…." she began, forcing her voice to remain steady. "Engaged…."_

 _"That means nothing? You're the one I want Kotone! I love-"_

Lyra had to stop. Not because she ran out of inspiration, but she just didn't want to write.

She knew that Silver loved Blue, knew because of the way he would look at her and turn red whenever he was with her, yet she was still continuing on with this writing.

Blue, his adopted sister, his unrelated blood sister, was the one that Silver loved. Was the one that Silver wanted to be with.

She knew that ever since she had first seen him that Silver only looked at Blue with those eyes.

Lyra shook her head. Even if she had a miniscule chance, she would take it. But for now,

She was happy just supporting him.

 **XXX**

"Is it me, or is Marsh-mallow not updating as much anymore?"

Lyra could feel her cheeks begin to heat up again, but continued to listen anyway.

"You noticed that too?" she heard another classmate asked. "Yeah. She used to posting every week but now…."

"We're lucky to get an update a month."

"Yeah…."

Lyra sighed under her breath.

Would those girls understand why writing no longer came easily to her? Why she no longer liked to feeling of keys being pressed and a story unfurling itself on a digital screen? She highly doubted.

 **XXX**

 _"Silver I love you."_

 _"Silver I need you."_

 _"Silver, please look at me."_

 _"Silver."_

 _"Silver."_

 _"Silver."_

Nothing she wrote was good. Lyra could only stare at her screen before slamming it shut. Hot tears threatened to fall down her face.

Yesterday, she had gone shopping with Silver to buy a Christmas present for his sister. She remembered his blushing face as he asked her for help. Of course Lyra couldn't refuse but the whole time,

She felt like her heart was cracking.

 **XXX**

"Marsh-mallow hasn't updated in a while now hasn't she?"

Lyra spluttered on her drink and almost chocked on it.

"W-what?" she gasped, staring at Silver. "What do you mean?"

Silver gave a small smile. "I remember you really liked her stories so I began reading them too," Lyra felt her face heat up, "There not bad stories actually. Though the main character having the same name as me is a bit strange…."

"I-i-it is isn't it?" Lyra said, feeling a sudden rush of blood leave her face and her ears turning cold. "I-I thought that too but…y'know…. a read is read as they say."

"Hm." Silver answered, nodding. "But it is a pity she isn't writing anymore, I was looking forward to what would happen between Silver and Kotone."

"Y-you w-were?" Lyra asked, wishing suddenly that Gold, or Crystal, or even Blue would show up and whisk Silver away.

Silver instead remained seated and nodded. "I wanted to see if that Silver actually ever told Kotone he loved her."

This was too much for Lyra. She quickly stood up, her face turning redder and redder. "Y-yeah weird…." she said, glancing at her watch (even though nothing was on her wrist) "I have to go I have an…um…doctor's appointment," she said quickly, and tried to walk away.

A hand on her wrist stopped her though. Lyra felt her breath catch.

"Because if I was that Silver," the real Silver said, continuing on as if he didn't hear her, "I would've told Kotone that I really loved her."

Lyra turned her head and was met by a serious, almost terrifying expression on Silver's face. In that moment, she did what she felt like she had to do.

She pulled her hand away and ran.

 **XXX**

.

She wasn't sure what had happened that day, but a part of her felt as if Silver had _confessed_ to her.

She, Lyra, had been confessed to for the boy she had a crush on ever since the beginning of her freshmen year. A boy who she had a zero percent chance with. Or so she thought.

Now though, as she passed by Christmas themed shops and couples with linked arms, her emotions had taken a 180 spin. Silver liked her? Like, _like-liked_ her? As in a romantic sense?

Lyra violently shook her head (getting some strange looks from passersby.)

No, Silver was just commenting on fictional Silver in her stories. There was no way he had actually meant anything he said in real life. He was just commenting on her writing and giving her feedback on what readers wanted. That had to be it!

But then, if he was just giving advice, wouldn't that mean that Silver _knew_ she was Marsh-mallow?

Lyra violently shook her head again (this time the shoppers ignored her.)

No, no, no! There was no way that Silver knew she was Marsh-mallow! Marsh-mallow could be anywhere and be anyone, so why would he suspect her?

"Lyra?"

A voice broke Lyra out of her thoughts. Quickly turning around, she was met with the slightly amused expression of,

"B-Blue-senpai?"

Blue grinned. "You finished with your little theater show or should I have grabbed some popcorn?"

Lyra felt her cheeks flush pink and quickly mumbled out an apology. Blue only laughed a slapped Lyra playfully on her back.

"I'm just teasing you!" she said, grinning ear to ear. "Anyway, what's a cute girl doing out here all by your lonesome self?" A mischievous glint flashed across Blue's eyes. A look that reminded Lyra of the big bad wolf who lead Red Riding Hood down the wrong path.

"W-well…" Lyra said, taking a cautious step back. "I was just looking for a…." she quickly looked around, looking for an excuse. "A…present." she finally said.

Blue's grin seemed to widen. "A present for someone special?" she asked, leaning in close.

Lyra shook her head (albeit, less violently than she had before.) "N-no." she said. "Just a….friend."

"A friend?!" the scream that came out of Blue's mouth caused Lyra to jump. "You mean Silver didn't confess to you yet?! I thought he said he was going to do it last week?!"

Lyra's eyes widen. The heat that had left her body before suddenly came rushing back, almost knocking her over.

"W-what?" she said softly. "C-confess?"

 **XXX**

Lyra pulled nervously on her pigtails, unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted to call Silver and tell him everything. About how much she liked him, about how she really, truly cared for him, about how much she had been watching him. But the other (probably more rational) part of her was screaming at her not to do anything stupid (for example, telling Silver she had been watching him AND writing about him.)

Then again, if his confession was what had happened a week ago, then didn't he already know? Didn't he already realize that she was Marsh-mallow?

Lyra groaned and tugged at her pigtails. She didn't know what was more embarrassing; the thought that Silver had actually confessed to her, or the thought that Silver had read some of her online stories and knew how much she liked him.

Her grip around her pigtails loosened as she felt her face become warm with the thought that Silver actually read her stories. If she wasn't in public she'd be screaming out, "Why me?! What did I ever do wrong?!" into the night sky. She wished she could do something right now, something to help ease the ache that seemed to throb inside of her, but nothing came to mind accept talking to Silver. And no way in _hell_ was she about to do that right-

"Lyra."

She froze, recognizing the voice immediately. She inwardly cursed herself for leaving her hair in its noticeable pigtail shape. She should've put it in a ponytail or left it down straight, or maybe put it up in a bun or-

"Lyra I like you."

She tensed as she heard Silver's words. Though rushed, the words were spoken loud enough for her to hear. She felt her hands begin to shake and adrenaline pump through her ears. It was as if her body was telling her to run, yet her conscious was making her stay.

"I don't know if I made it clear, and I don't know if you feel the same way, but…I really, really like you."

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and grip it gently. Turning her head a little, she gazed upon Silver's blushing face. He cleared his throat as he slowly turned her around.

"I…well….I don't know what else to say, but thought that if I could tell you I liked you before I turned seventeen….I guess…." he mumbled something, and looked down at his feet.

Lyra stared at him. She could feel the cold air around her, could hear the snippets of conversations from passersby, could see the illuminating Christmas tree next to her, yet none of it seemed to register with her. Only three words echoed through her mind,

Silver liked her. He really did.

She wanted to say, "I like you too." She wanted to say, "I always liked you." She wanted to say, "I fell in love with you from the start." She wanted to say something that confirmed her feelings for him. Instead though, she felt herself swallow and say,

"But what about Blue? Don't you love her? And I'm…. Don't you think I'm weird?" She mentally cursed herself yet at the same time pulled away from Silver and continued. "I mean, you must know already but….I'm really really weird."

Silver quickly shook his head. "No! You're not weird at all!" he said. "And Blue…well….I don't feel the same way about Blue as I do to you…." Lyra felt her body tense as he said this.

"B-but Blue…." She mumbled. Silver shook his head.

"I…guess I did like Blue…but it was always in a family sort of way….But you…." he said, taking a step forward. "I really like you…in a… _that_ sort of way…."

For a second, Lyra felt something inside of her leap with joy, and she felt a smile curve up her lips. But it was only for a split second as she realized something else.

"But….you know what I….write." Lyra whispered, taking a step back. Here it was, the moment she had been dreading ever since she began writing. A moment she had never, ever thought was possible but was coming true now. "I write about you Silver and what I write isn't exactly…polite." she bowed her head. "I-I mean….I'm just weird okay? My writing, my stories….just weird. I just-"

To her surprise, she felt her head being tilted up. "I like you writing." Silver said smiling. "I mean….it was a surprise that I was based off of one of the characters but," he looked Lyra (who had turned red again from embarrassment), "The more time I spent with you, the more I realized that you were writing what you felt. Even though some of it was a bit….graphic," he said, his face heating up. "I liked how you could write so freely yet still be yourself no matter what. Lyra," he said, "You're you, whether you write stories or not, the Lyra I like is you." Taking her hand in his, he pulled her forward.

"I like you." he whispered, then more quietly. "Maybe even…. love…."

 **XXX**

 _Hi everyone._

 _I don't know how to say this but I guess I'm sorry._

 _I started writing KotoneXSilver because I had this crush. It was a dumb crush and I thought it was just impossible. But….I guess in the end it wasn't. A lot of you must not know what I'm talking about, but I want you guys to know that this story is ending after two years. I think its time that I move on because for me, this "crush" is no longer a "crush." He is someone I can honestly say that I care about._

 _Don't freak out though. I'm not going to stop writing. After all, every ending is a new beginning._

 _Merry Christmas to all,_

 _Marsh-mallow_

Lyra smiled as she hit submit and leaned back in her chair. She gazed at her laptop before closing its screen and picking up her phone. Taking a deep breath, she texted,

 _"Goodnight Silver…I love you."_

 **XXX**

 **This…took so freakin long…..to write….BUT I had to do something for Silver's b-day!**

 **This is based off of fanfiction at its finest! "Real" Silver is based off of manga and Lyra's "fan" Silver is based off the game! And Silver found out about Marsh-mallow from Blue!**

 **To all a merry Christmas, happy new year, and all that good stuff!**

 **Bye!**

 **(And Heart slinks away to finish writing chapters for her other two projects….)**


End file.
